dragoiafandomcom-20200215-history
Shadraxian Military
"Their ground forces are unmatched in power, and their fleet is just as fearsome. Angering those giant brutes is not an option." Gargantine Kersal during a speech. The Shadraxian Military is the military and peace keeping arm of the Shadraxian species. Overview Since species unification in -53542, the Shadraxian Military was formed primarily to be a policing force and is very defensive in nature although drafting of policing forces can immediately increase the army's size and strength. In 1734, the Shadraxian Military's fleet became the unoffical peacekeeping arm on the Selde/Algranian/Sealachan/Shadraxian due to the fleet's potential to decimate any other fleet and the Shadraxian's neutral stance. Rank Structure The Shadraxian military has a normal rank structure with only a few odd ranks. *Soldier: The only non-officer rank, Soldiers form the general infantry and crews for starships. *Ensign: The lowest officer rank, and the most numerous. Ensigns generally act as crewmen aboard Shadraxian starships and serve as commanders of very small detachments on ground assignments. *Lieutenant: Lieutenants serve as birdge crew and more skilled jobs aboard starship's such as engineers. Their role in ground assignments is to organize any Ensigns and normally directly command a few Ensigns. *Major: Major's serve as first officers and department heads. As a result, Major's often get to command fighter squadrons. In ground assignments, Major's serve as their Colonel's/Captain's personal guard and/or squad commanders depending on the Colonel's/Captain's preferance. *Colonel: Colonel's serve as starship captains and command the soldiers that serve aboard their ship during ground assigments. Colonels are sometimes referred to as Captains. *General: Generals are few in number, and control entire fleets and their associated soldiers. Most fleet's have 2 Generals with one to control the actual fleet, and the other to control the soldiers in ground assignments. *Marshal: The Marshal has near complete control over the entire military, but is incapable of giving direct orders to the Death Goddess. Death Order 'Overview' The Death Order is the elite Shadraxian fighting force, consisting of only the largest and best trained Shadraxians. The Death Order does not take orders from the direct military, and takes them directly from the Death Goddess. While the Death Order will occasionally fight alongside the military, it will often do secret and difficult assignments to aid in any military offensive. Due to their almost perfect success rates the Death Order is considered legendary among the Shadraxian military, but due to this reputation, seeing a Death Order member tagging along in a mission normally means it will be deeply unpleasant. 'Rank Structure' The Death Order follows a different rank structure to the military and often has little involvement in space assignments. *Death Initiate: Death Initiates have yet to have completed the training needed to become a Death Guard and normally stay an initiate for at least 20 years while they complete their training. *Death Guard: Death Guards form the bulk of the Death Order and only have authority over Death Initiates within the order, but under orders from a Death Queen or the Death Goddess, can temporarily replace a Colonel/Captain to complete their assignment. *Death Queen: Death Queens number only 5 and have full command over all Death Guards in their section of the order, although orders from the Death Goddess must be followed. Death Queens have the authority to temporarily replace a General if it was approved by the Death Goddess. *Death Goddess: The Death Goddess has complete power to do whatever she wants, including commanding the entire military if she needs to. Nobody has seen the Death Goddess since -32142 which has led to rumours that she is not actually a Shadraxian at all or is actually various Shadraxians. The Death Order never questions why she never shows herself or how she gets her information which is always current and nearly always accurate. What little information that exists on her suggests she was born with the condition of Ixnara although doctors never could guarantee it. Notable Members *Jaxnira Kynral - Death Goddess, founded the Death Order in -32129, records stopped after this point. Category:Shadraxians Category:Militaries Category:Factions